Wedding Hymn
by satomika
Summary: Ayumu and Hiyono getting married at a young age?
1. Chapter 1

Start: 08: 20 pm May 21, 2008

End: Unknown

A/N: This is some silly drabble, but still worth of my time reading… this was originally a one shot, but it's too long; and up until now, I'm suffering a writer's block about this fic.

I got this idea when I was walking towards school, and I happened to pass by the Cathedral because it's a shortcut, and someone's marrying in front of the altar. I told it to my classmates and they ALL said (MORE LIKE AGREED) that if I were to happen to pass by a church where someone's marrying there, and you're with an opposite sex, the two of you will end up together… Well, that was just what my classmates believe in…

Sorry for whatever mistakes you'd see here. This is unbeta-ed. Anyway, I haven't completed watching the anime, nor have I even spared a glance on the manga version. I don't have one and I'm lazy to look it up in the net. I based some stuff here according to what I remember… simply according to my knowledge… :p

Happy V Day! I hope I'm not too late to post it…

Maybe be OOC…

**WEDDING HYMN**

AYUMU'S POV

Here we go again… strolling around familiar places that bring about so much unwanted memories. I really don't understand why I always let Hiyono get her way or do things her own way. I mean, I'm the guy here, not the fag, not the gay. Although there's this underlying statement that she's older than me… but only for at least one to two years, I guess.

Anyhow, she woke me up again at my room, this sunny Sunday morning, tickling me to 'rise and shine', disturbing my much needed and much wanted sleep. She'll never let me off if I would go against her wishes, so now, I oblige.

She said I was being emo and all, wearing the traditional all black clothes and sulking in my room minus all those emo make-up. So now, she decided to drag me in one of her outings, saying that I needed some spirit, some sunshine in my life.

Well, I guess she's right. The issue about my brother and the Blade Children is stressing me out. I don't know why I got myself involved in these cases in the first places. I used to be just a shadow of my brother, Kiyotaka, always chasing after his footsteps. Sigh. Okay. Now I'm really being emo here.

I'm wearing my black turtle-neck trademark top, my black trousers, as well as my black rubber shoes. Heck, even my socks (and boxers) are black! On the other hand, if my outfit is all black, my partner, err… rather, the stupid girl beside me is the complete opposite of mine, wearing all white clothes that would really almost blind you because she looks like an angel from heaven. Or maybe, as an afterthought, a goddess… she's my goddess, right? I've mentioned it before… Oh never mind about that.

All I can say is that from head to toe, she's wearing white – the white ribbons on both of her infamous braids, the white spaghetti strap blouse of hers that shows her creamy white shoulders, down to the pleated white mini skirt that really exposes much skin, and white high-heeled sandals strapped around her ankles adores her feet. And as I was wondering about what color her underwear would be, the wind gushed, showing me her white laced panties. Ha! I smirked at this. It really showed her very fine and rounded bottom. Mind you, she dragged me, so I'm walking behind her.

Anyway, as we were walking around town, she suddenly halted in front of a flower shop, the one where Madoka-nee-san met Kanone. I wonder if she was looking intently at those irises. They really remind me of my older brother. But enough of that. She was about to bend over when I saw some perverted idiots looking at her. I grunted under my breath and positioned myself behind her, covering what is there that should be covered from the eyes of those perverted bastards. I glared at them, and then they scampered away.

I looked back at her and saw that she was smiling, while holding a bouquet of white rose buds. I arched an eyebrow at her perfectly, and she said, "The owner gave them to me! He said someone special to me wanted these flowers to be given for me! I wonder who that special someone?" there was a light blush on her cheeks and she giggled cutely.

I looked at the owner of the flower shop. He was a middle-aged man. He was smiling kindly, but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, I could tell... I'm glad that he didn't lust over Hiyono. If he did, I'm gonna send him dagger looks to hell. Oh great! Why am I being so overprotective of her? I'm not her father, nor am I her brother, neither am I her lover! Although at the back of my mind, there's this tiny voice that says that I wanted to be her lover! Ha! Gross!

Then suddenly, I saw the owner wink at me! That's grosser than being the stupid girl's lover! But I'm sure that there's another meaning for that gesture as I've felt blood rushing to my face. It really doesn't take a genius to know what that means.

I quickly brushed away those disturbing thoughts and walked away from the scene. I heard Hiyono thanking the owner once again and yelled at me to wait for her.

I was a brisk walker so when I finally decided to stop and wait for her, I was a good 10 yards away from her.

I looked back at her and it irritated me that she was taking her sweet time walking towards me. With the color of her outfit, and the manner she was holding the bouquet of flowers, she looked like a bride walking down an aisle towards her groom. All that was lacking was the wedding hymn that would accompany the bride as she walked gracefully down the aisle.

Sigh. What the hell is wrong with her? She knows that walking around the town with deadly high heels will make her feet sore! What a really stupid girl!

^-^

I was so engrossed with the thoughts that I have been thinking, that I did not realize that she was already standing next to me, smiling that beautiful smile of hers, until I heard some people clapping. I looked at those people oddly, and they looked back at me, expecting something to happen. I don't know why they were staring at us. I don't even know why they were clapping. Other people were cheering as well. Some were hooting like owls, some were howling like wolves, and some were whistling like… well… like bastards!

I decided to investigate. I cracked my head for some deductive reasons, some useful logic! I looked at those people that gathered around us.

…gathered around us…

…We were surrounded by complete strangers that were looking at us like were some hot Hollywood celebrities. When I decided to stop and wait for Hiyono, I stopped in front of the park. Now, why is it that they were looking intently at us… more specifically… at me?!

I looked around. Behind me was definitely the park. On the left just a few blocks away, was the flower shop where we were awhile ago. Across the park, on the other side of the street, was s hop that sells gowns and bridal wears and those related stuffs… Now, on my right, just across another street is the Minami Instruments Shop (not mine!).

What is going on?

Suddenly, I heard the chiming of bells in a distance… it has been ringing for awhile now, but I haven't acknowledged its presence until now.

And that's when it clicked me. A church stood just at the opposite end of this park. I looked at the girl beside me. The fringes that framed her face now shaded her eyes from me. But I could still see a part of her face that glowed with a heavy tinge of pink. I felt my face getting warm.

I recalled my thoughts earlier. Today is a sunny Sunday morning. I'm wearing an all-black outfit that made me look like a teenage groom. Beside me is Hiyono with all her white glory. She looks like an angel, a goddess, and at the same time, a bride. She's holding a bouquet of white rose buds which symbolizes pure young love, or pure blooming love. And as far as I can recall, a tiny voice in my mind said a few moments ago that I wanted to be Hiyono's lover! Now this made me shiver visibly.

When I looked back at Hiyono, she was looking at me as well with those huge chocolate brown eyes of her that were filled with unvoiced worry and concern.

I smiled weakly at her, assuring her that I'm fine. I summoned my thoughts once again. When I decided to wait for her, in front of the park, she was walking so slowly. And at that time, I thought that she looked like a bride walking down an aisle towards her waiting groom.

I felt my ears burning. I recalled that because I was so engrossed with my thoughts… specifically my thoughts of her, my ears became deaf. I did not hear the wedding hymn that accompanied her walk towards me.

That's right. Because I did not become aware of my surroundings, I have not prevented all these audiences who were looking intently at us… at me… they all heard the wedding hymn… all, except me. And because of the high-heeled sandals that slowed down Hiyono's mobility, it looked like we were marrying each other! That because we both were teenagers, all these people must have thought that we'll just go on witht the Sunday wedding ritual, informally.

I bowed down my head, shut my eyes tightly, and clenched my fists. Why am I feeling so embarrassed now? I used to get in trouble a lot of time before. But now… now…

"Narumi-san…" I heard her say. "I'm getting hungry. We should go now."

I looked at her and sighed. She's always stuffing food in her mouth. Does she have worms in her stomach, or letting a huge-ass Anaconda cohabiting in her lithe form, or something? Well, at least she's saving me once again… not of the danger getting my head pulverized by a bomb… but rather from embarrassment.

I "Hn-ed" at her and she smiled. I looked around for a way to escape. Unfortunate that I am, I found none.

I looked back at her and asked, "Are you really that hungry?"

She exclaimed enthusiastically that she is _that _hungry. And when she said that, the crowd clapped and cheered wildly.

Geez. I wonder what's wrong with these people. Once again, I diverted my attention away from them and tried to look around for a means of an escape. But because I heightened my sense of hearing, so as to be prepared, I just have to hear what they were all saying. I groaned inwardly.

To my right, I heard two old ladies talking about their own marriage back in their good ol' days. Now, they were saying that the next thing we should do is exchange rings, now that we've exchanged 'vows'. And from that, it scattered amongst the crowd. So now, they were cheering a lot wilder than before.

I desperately looked around for an escape route. I was wondering why no police would disperse the crowd already. I'm sure that were already causing a big too much of a scene, causing a traffic jam since awhile ago. All I wanted id for them to leave us alone and let us have our moment of peace.

I looked around once again when I heard my phone ringing. I didn't have the chance to look at the caller ID to see who's calling me because I feel that somehow, the crowd was pressuring me. At the end of the line, I heard rich deep baritone.

"Narumi Ayumu, if you do not wish for the crowd to be dispersed by a bomb, then maybe you should entertain them by doing what they expect from you."

Oh shit! I don't need a hunter right now! Kami-sama! Why do I have to be involved in such a mess?

I looked around for the caller, but I didn't see anyone that looked downright suspicious for my taste. Hmmm. Maybe anyone except for two gothic punks who looked like they want to devour Hiyono alive!

Once again, I heard him speak. "Searching for me is futile, my boy. You'd better do what the crowd wants, or else, all of you would go sky high! Look to your left and you'll see a little girl with her grandmother cheering for you. She has a little pouch in her hands, doesn't she? That's where the bomb is! If you'd approach her and ask kindly for the pouch, the bomb will detonate immediately, leaving the crowd disappointed, or rather, leaving the crowd speechless because they're already dead, while your little girlfriend would be saved, but badly traumatized with what had happened, and what is about to happen. You know what I'm talking about, little boy. I'm sure you saw those two punks who looked like they're going to eat the little girl alive! I have a bright idea! Now instead of the rings, why won't you use those ear trinkets of yours? And tell your little girlfriend that she could use her ribbons in replacement for rings. How about it, little boy? Don't let them down!"… And the line went dead.

"Narumi-san…" I heard Hiyono say. It is not wise to tell her about the deal. She might do something rash like putting herself in line, and saying that she believes in me… and then what? Everyone might end up dead.

I looked at her and told her nothing else but the exchange of her ribbon to my ear trinket. She smiled at me and said those detestable words: "I believe in you, Narumi-san."

I felt my jaw tightened. She knows. She understands. She smiles, she hopes, she believes.

I removed the ear trinket from my right ear, and placed it on her left ear lobe. While she, on the other hand, with one pull, the ribbon on her right braid fell loosely across her right palm. Now half of the hair in her head swayed with her movements. She asked me to hold the bouquet of flowers as she tied the ribbon around my left wrist. She also pulled the ribbon on her left braid, and soon, all her hair swayed gently according to her movements. Kami-sama! She looks so exotic!

I locked eyes with her and she smiled sweetly at me. She asked me to tie the ribbon around her left wrist as she took the bouquet from my hold.

As soon as everything was settled, the crowd began cheering wildly again. I cannot help myself from blushing so I looked away from her and I saw her look down, her gazing falling on the bouquet.

That momentary bliss was soon interrupted when I heard my phone ringing once again. I didn't bother to look at the caller ID because I know that it was the hunter who was calling once again. As soon as I press the key to answer, I heard him chuckling at the end of the line. "A very good decision, my boy. Now, for the finale!" I looked nervously at Hiyono. Finale. Is he going to detonate the bomb…or…?

Dammit! We are relaying a marriage scene here. Does he want us to…? I mean…

A very precious look on your face little boy. It is precisely what you are thinking. You are getting 'married' after all. It's what everyone's been waiting for!" What the hell?! Is he mocking me?! I clenched my fist and I tightened my hold on the phone. "Now, now, little Narumi, don't get mad over such trivial things. You'd better do what I'm asking of you if you value the safety of the people around you, as well as your pretty little girl. Don't disappoint me, little boy."

Then the line went dead. I heaved a little sigh. What am I gonna do?

I frantically searched around for clues. Then I spotted someone so familiar amongst the crowd, grinning like one mad Cheshire cat with matching green eyes, fiery red hair, and at the same time, holding a phone. I growled under my breath as I called out his name. "Asazuki!"

"Asazuki-san?" I heard Hiyono say, as she too scanned the crowd.

I saw him tucking his phone inside his pocket and was now walking away amidst the far end of the crowd. I was about to disperse the crowd when I heard my phone ringing again. "Shit!"

"You know, you'd better not distract yourself from the situation at hand. You're losing concentration, Narumi boy. I think I'd better give you a little push. Remember the little girl earlier?" The voice said.

I scanned the crowd and spotted the girl aforementioned. I suddenly remembered that there was a bomb inside her pouch. I scrambled towards her and forgot to put back my phone in my pocket. Only a few feet away from her…!

**-.-**

**KABOOM!!!**

I tumbled backwards on my feet, and landed on my bottom. The so-called bomb exploded, right in front of my face, showering confetti in mid-air. My eyes were wide open as I looked at the little girl who seemed shock at first, but now she was fairly laughing at me, as some of the confetti papers were stuck on my hair.

"Narumi-san!" I heard Hiyono call out to me, her voice laced with concern. And I bet her eyes even contained a mixture of other feelings like confusion, amusement, and concern.

She reached my side when I heard someone laughing. I spotted my phone on the ground and wondered why it would not just explode on its own.

"A wonderful expression painted on your face, boy! But that's just a warning! Next time, it would be real. Now why won't you just do us all a favor, and kiss that little chic of yours."

I looked sideways at Hiyono, who just crouched beside me with an innocent expression while removing the confetti papers stuck on my hair. I sighed once again. I reached out to grab her hand. And when I did, she just looked innocently at me, with a tinge of pink that scattered on her face, just across her nose bridge. "N…Na…Narumi-san?" she stuttered as she looked away from me.

My bangs shaded my eyes as I leaned in to kiss her cheek that was now facing me. She suddenly jerked her head as she was now facing to me. Too late! My lips crashed into her slightly parted ones. I heard her gasp loudly. I stared at her wide-eyed, as she stared back at me too, with equally wide eyes. A heavy blush spread throughout her face and she pulled back **AND **looked away from me.

I suddenly heard my phone ringing; a cue that gave the strangers around us to hoot, howl, whistle, and well… clap because of the little scene we just displayed.

I suddenly felt anger boiling inside me. I grabbed the phone suddenly as I dusted myself up, and ready to bolt out from the scene. I did not care about the phone anymore, as its ringing constantly rang in my deaf ears.

I know I was being mocked at by whoever this caller is. He was playing with my feelings as well as Hiyono's. I'm going to find out who this caller is because I'm sure he's not a hunter. He is someone familiar to them who might have a clue as to what was happening around.

I tried to push myself through the crowd as I followed Asazuki's trail beforehand. I know for sure that one way or another, he knows what's up.

Asazuki's pathway was headed towards the church. I jogged my way as I looked around for his familiar bob of red hair. The phone constantly rang, and I was already getting annoyed by it. When finally it had taken its toll on me, I decided to switch it of. But instincts told me something else, so I answered the caller in a very irritated "What?!"

I heard his angry voice on the other side of the line. "You idiot! You were already warned earlier! You're going to pay the price!" then I assumed that he had placed an end to his call, when I heard a voice in the distance. "Narumi-san!"

My eyes grew wide as I thought of Hiyono. I looked back to the scene from where I fled moments ago. I saw her form charging towards him… Then…

The crowd gasped loudly as Hiyono fell. I saw her gather herself closer as she clutched her right ankle. She was struggling to stand up, but her efforts were in vain.

"The price is her LIFE!"

I stared at the phone in my hand. I clutched it closer to my ear, but all I heard was "Beep. Beep. Beep." The line was dead. I looked back a Hiyono with horror as I ran desperately towards her.

When somehow I had closed the distance between us, I saw many scrapes and scratches on her legs that were cause by the rough edges of the cemented pavement. As soon as I gathered her in my arms, I saw someone who picked up the bouquet of white rose buds to be thrown high up in the air.

I held Hiyono closer to my body as I buried my face on the crown of her head, as she rested her forehead on my shoulder. White light blinded the sight of whomever looks up to the sky at that moment, so everyone, in shock, and because of instincts, held up their arms to shield their eyes.

Slow moments passed by. But as long as Hiyono is safely tucked inside my arms, then it doesn't matter, for I know I have protected the one and only person who strongly believed in me.

I felt a warm hand resting on my cheek. My eyes met with the same eyes that I have been staring widely at before. She smiled warmly at me as a rain of white bruised petals came down on us as the wind gushed.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife."

I looked up to the owner of that familiar voice. "Congratualtions Narumi-otouto, Jou-chan."

I growled at him. He smirked.

"Now, now Narumi-otouto, did you know that that one can hurt someone within a meter radius? It's as powerful as the one Rio had made to injure herself. I'm glad I just made it in time.

"Asazuki…"

"Whoah! Hold your horses, Narumi-otouto. You'de better get your bride home for your honeymoon… and we'll continue this another time."

"There's no another time, Asazuki! You almost got Hiyono killed!"

"How come you're accusing me?! You were the one who's so stubborn to not follow the instructions! You're the one who got her almost killed!"

Before I came up with a smart comeback, a voice interfered. "Stop it! You two!"

"Rio-chan…" Hiyono stated slowly.

"Daijobu, Hiyono-chan?" Rio asked in a worried tone.

"Eh?" Hiyono smiled and answered politely. "Daijobu desu, Rio-chan. Doushite?"

"Good." Rio said, affirming the first statement, while ignoring the latter. She turned her head towards the two boys and gave them a stern look. "Narumi-otouto, Hiyono-chan needs to be tended to."

After that, she signaled Kousuke. "Don't worry. We'll clean the mess up." She called back. "Have fun in your honeymoon!"

Both Ayumu and Hiyono blushed. With the reaction she's got, Rio smirked; then added something that caused an outburst from Hiyono.

"Don't worry, Hiyono-chan. Most of men are savages, but I think Narumi-otouto is one of the gentler ones." As soon as those words came out from her lips, Rio winked then gave orders to Kousuke, ignoring the coupe ho looked uncomfortable in each other's presence.

"Mou… Rio-chan is thinking things that she should not be thinking…" Hiyono said and pouted.

While Hiyono was talking, Ayumu's eyes were watching the movement of Hiyono's lips. And when she pouted, he shuddered. Shrugging of the thoughts that started to entertain his mind, he tightened his grip around her waist and thighs (not to mention milky, smooth thighs, and still ignored the fact of its existence). He sighed and said, "Come on. We'd better get you home and treat you soon."

'Eh?' The same thought rebounded the walls of their brains, even as what follows: 'Somehow, that doesn't sound right.'


	2. Goodbye

_**January 12, 2012**_

_**Hello!**_

_**I was told that an event will cause irreparable damage to myself... and I believe it so. Because I also have an inkling about what's going to happen.**_

_**With that said, I'd be taking months off for myself and my family. But just as I said, I will make sure I'd finish my fics even it takes me a long period of time... (even if i have to scratch my eyeballs out and until my fingers bleed). So here I am, asking you to lend me your strength, prayers and support. Thank you so much!**_

_**See you guys soon!**_

_**-satomika-**_


End file.
